The invention relates to the specific scope of frames for spectacles made of metal materials, and in particular made of metal wire. Frames of this type provide that both the lens-carrying eyepieces and the central bridge supported on the nose are manufactured from metal wire and are connected together by welding. Conventional technologies provide that the welded connection is located in the limited zone of contact between the eyepieces and the central bridge, a zone in which the corresponding wire-shaped structures of substantially cylindrical surface area touch tangentially. Because the contact surface area is small, conventional technology does not succeed in imparting sufficient relative stability of attachment unless an extensive welded zone is provided, but this has the limitation that it gives rise to major deformations in the frame, as well as being not particularly desirable from the aesthetic point of view. On the other hand, although an improvement from the aesthetic point of view and with regard to tension states, reducing the welded zone may bring about the disadvantage of compromising the integrity of the joined parts of the frame in the welded zone. These frames in fact have the advantage of being light and highly flexible, thanks to their metal wire structure, which is often thin, and the stresses induced by deformations generated on the frame during use, stresses which might prejudice stability in the welded zone, with possible easy and unforeseen breakage of the frame, are transferred to the welded zones between the eyepieces and the supporting bridge on the nose.